Crush?
by 0xNatashax0
Summary: A wraith ghost is wondering around Atlantis taking life. Spanky and some Sparky.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, bla, bla, you know what I'm on about.  
Unbeta'd so the mistakes are all mine.

Crush?

The sharp sound of wood clamering together echoed through the room.

"Do not hold back" said a deep, gruff voice

"Very well" replied Teyla, within a few swipes Ronon was lying on his back with Teyla saddling him slightly above his knees, she had her sticks pressed against his neck, so that if she applied enough force it would kill him-

"You're good" croaked Ronon. He moved his arm and began to stroke the bare skin visible at her midriff. His touch was so soft, Teyla closed her eyes, her breathing getting heavier. Her grip on her sticks loosened so much so that Ronon was able to sit up, his mind was racing for months he had been dying to touch her, his skin was on fire. He took his other hand and began to run it up her back, Teyla felt a rush of pleasure rushing up through her. Her breathing getting faster, she could feel Ronon's body pressed against her, and his warm breath on her cheek. There noses were millimeters away, Ronon made them just brush with each other, Teyla prayed that he was just waiting for the right moment.

"Sorry I'm late..." John's voice trailed off as he entered the room, Teyla opened her eyes, looked at John and quickly got up. Ronon let out a silent sigh and shot John a look that kind of said 'why did you have to arrive no', he picked himself up reluctantly, collected his bag and walked out. Not looking at Teyla or John.

"John can you promise not to tell anyone this"

"Yes"

"Is it alright to have strong feelings for people you work with?"

"It can get awkward, I myself have the problem" Teyla looked uncomfortable "don't worry it's not you...Or Ronon" he added, Teyla looked at the floor and smiled

"Is it Elizabeth?" she asked

"Shhhh" he said pressing his finger to his lips, Teyla knew from experience that John's lips were very nice, but she tried not to remember this. "One more thing...how did you and Ronon end up sitting like that?"

"He told me not to go easy on him, so I beat him, quite easily actually!" John smiled

"Please hold back on me, if you can beat Ronon good knows what you can do to me!" exclaimed John. Teyla much enjoyed her sessions with John they talked and she beat him all the time it was always fun.

Teyla was in the jumper bay loading boxes of medical supplies into one of the jumpers along with Dr. Beckett.

The doors to the bay swung open, and Ronon came running throught them, Teyla flushed a very pale pink when he came over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Ronon panting

"No not at all" said Teyla trying not to look into his deep eyes "who are you running from anyway?"

"Mckay" there was a slight pause "I ate his sandwich" Teyla smiled, and gestured with her hand to help with the boxes. Just as the three of them were loading the last boxes into the back of the jumper. The doors to the bay flung open once more, Ronon saw who it was and dived into the jumper.

"Has anyone seen Ronon?" asked Mckay

"No" lied Teyla "Why don't you try his quarters?" Mckay turned on his heel and ran back out. Teyla placed the last box in the jumper and went and sat at the front of the jumper next to Carson. Ronon ,as usual, sat in his seat behind her, he lent over and whispering in her ear seductively said

"Thank you" she smiled and he leaned back in his seat.

When they landed they were greeted by Halling and several others, the Athosians knew Ronon quite well, they knew of his running days so, like everybody, they had a soft spot for him. Today was very misty and cold, Ronon had on his long brown jacket, which he seemed quite fond of, Teyla was also in her brown jacket and Carson was in his Atlantis gear. The three of them unpacked the jumper and took all the boxes to there store tent.

"Well I must go and inoculate some of the new baby's" Carson left them, there was a short silence

"Listen I'm sorry about he other day" said Ronon, not very convincingly

"No your not" said Teyla with a smile

"You're right I'm not!"

"I'm glad" said Teyla, turning and walking out of the tent. Ronon looked stunned for a second, then he followed after Teyla. Teyla was walking into a tent just opposite the one they had been in, Ronon followed her in and was greeted by a elderly woman. Teyla sat down and Ronon did to. She served them some tuttleroot soup and sat there talking to them both. After about half an hour Ronon looked board out of his brains.

"Ronon and I are going to take a walk in the woods before we go, Thank you for the soup" the two of them did the typical Athosian goodbye and Ronon and Teyla left her tent

"Thank you" he said as soon as they were out of ears reach. They headed of into the woods in silence. Both Ronon and Teyla appreciated the silence not hearing the humming of Atlantis was so peaceful. Teyla slid her hand into Ronon's and they carried on walking, his thumb was stroking her hand ever so softly. Teyla stopped and faced Ronon

"I can not take this much longer" she said, Ronon took her hands and pulled her towards him, they were ever so close Teyla gave him the smile

"Neither can I" said Ronon starting to get close to her lips, then all of a sudden in her ear she herd

"Teyla, Ronon come in" Teyla let out a frustrated sigh, and let go of Ronon's hands, she clicked the talk button and said

"Yes Carson"

"I'm afraid we have to go if we want to make it back in time, I have a date to night" just hearing the words date made Teyla feel even more frustrated

"We are on our way" the two of them made it back to the jumper and the three of them returned to Atlantis.

John and Teyla were talking in the gym once more about relationships.

"I don't get it" said Teyla "If you like her why don't you, just, tell her"

"On earth we don't just go up to our Boss and tell them you have a crush on them"

"Crush?" said Teyla

"Oh God how do explain this? It means you like someone as more than a friend, like you and Ronon"

"I never said it was him that I had feelings for" she said teasingly "would you like me to say anything to Dr. Weir?"

"No" John said quickly "listen I'm pretty tired...and bruised so do you think we could call it a night?"

"Yes, of course" said Teyla, they both left the gym and went there separate way to there quarters.

Late that night Ronon was walking down the hallway, he had not been able to sleep the past few nights. While he was ambling down the hall he saw a body lying on the floor. He rushed over to the body and turned it over. It was Teyla. He checked for a pulse and decided to radio the control room

"Control room this is Ronon I need a medical team to hall 3A Stat, it's an emergency" he took Teyla's hand in his and decided he should get John so he radioed the control room again and said "I also need Lt. Col. John Sheppard here now"

Carson arrived, looking sleepy, along with a small group of doctors, a bag of medical equipment and a stretcher. Ronon let go of Teyla's hand, hoping know one had noticed. Carson and the other doctors lifted her onto the stretcher and took her down to the infirmary, just as they were taking her away John came running down the hall pulling on his shirt.

"What's up?" asked John panting

"It's Teyla she's been attacked"

"What? What? Is she going to be alright?" asked John

"I hope so" said Ronon taking his leave towards the infirmary, followed by John.

Ronon was sat next to Teyla's bed with his head leaning on her side table, John was on the other side with his head in his hands, fast asleep. She had not woken up all night up all night, Ronon did not like to admit it but the past 10 hours had been horrible. Teyla began to move and Ronon shot up, John did nothing he was really deeply asleep. She opened her eyes and looked around Ronon smiled and let out a silent, relieved smile. Carson came over seeing that Teyla had woken up.

"Are you alright?" asked Carson, Teyla nodded, Elizabeth, Rodney and Steven Caldwell the appeared. Elizabeth touched John's shoulder affectionately and he jolted up.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth slowly

"Something came up behind me and I, well, felt cold like something evil was walking through me, and then, well I guess I must have collapsed"

"Something?" queried Elizabeth

"Yes well it wasn't human, I got a glimpse and it looked like a wraith"

"OK we need to start searching for a wraith" said John

"No because it isn't a wraith, I can't sense anything" said Teyla

"We need to get men patrolling the halls" ordered Elizabeth.

"I will join you" said Teyla

"No you need to rest" said Elizabeth

"She's perfectly fine, I see no reason in why she should have to stay here" commented Carson

"OK well when your ready come find me" John said Teyla, everyone left Teyla, including Ronon. Teyla got out of the bed and headed for her quarters.

John had put everyone in teams of two, John and Lorne were in the south of hallway 2D and Teyla and Ronon the north of 2D.

"Teyla!" shouted Ronon, she turned around and behind her was what looked like a ghost, Ronon radioed John and told him to get there asap, the two of them were shooting at the wraith ghost but the bullets just went through him. John and Lorne arrived and saw Ronon and Teyla shooting at thin air

"What are you shooting at?" asked John

"You can't see it?" asked Teyla still shooting even though it was doing no damage, the ghost lunged forward with his hands, ignoring the bullets that were going straight through him, his hands went through Ronon and Teyla and they both dropped to the floor, the ghost looked satisfied and headed away.

"What the hell was that?" asked John rushing over to Ronon and Teyla and checking for a pulse, while Lorne radioed Carson.

Back in the infirmary sat Teyla and in the bed next to her Ronon. Carson released them and the two of them headed for Elizabeth's office like they had been ordered. John and Lorne were both there to

"So what happened out there?" asked Elizabeth

"Basically they could see it and we couldn't" said John

"See what?"

"It was a ghost, a wraith ghost" said Ronon

"Well that's not good" commented Elizabeth"

"Yes, but why couldn't we see it?" asked Lorne

"Well you both have the ATA gene maybe it has something to do with that"

"I don't see why though" said Teyla

"Worse yet how do we get rid of it, we still have no idea of what it is doing when it goes through you" said Elizabeth

"If people can't see it then they are not safe" said John

"We'll get Zalenka and Mckay in a room working on a way to fight it" said Elizabeth.

Teyla walked down the hallway just wearing her pajamas she had not been able to sleep for fear of the ghost, she knew, well, thought it couldn't do any fiscal damage, but when it went through her it was so cold and evil. She walked past several dark quarters, with people peacefully sleeping. As she carried on walking down the hallway she saw Ronon leaning against his door

"You cannot sleep?" asked Teyla, sitting down next to him, as a military man walked past them.

"For the same reason as you I presume" answered Ronon. The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes then Ronon slid a cold hand onto Teyla's face, Teyla turned to face him

"You have the most beautiful eyes" said Ronon looking into them deeply, Teyla looked down flushing a faint pink, Ronon tilted her head back up and kissed her softly on the lips, his hand moved around to her waist, she gasped, in pleasure as Ronon ran a finger up he spine. Her hand slid up Ronon's chest and around to the back of his head pulling him in closer. Ronon deepened the kiss , making Teyla's pulse rapid with passion.

"LtCol.Sheppard, Dr.Mckay, Dr.Weir, Ronon and Teyla please make your way to the infirmary immediately!" said someone from the control room, down a microphone. Teyla and Ronon both got up and ran to the infirmary, John and Elizabeth, were just coming through the opposite door looking sleepy and also in there pajamas. Mckay happened to already be there apparently he'd come for something to keep him awake.

"What's wrong?" asked Elizabeth heading over to Carson,

"It's Col.Caldwell he's been got"

"By the ghost?" asked Teyla

"Yes, now I have more bad news, we have a theory to what the ghost does, it appears that it is draining life from the inside, and the longer it stays in you the more life it drains. And it appears that it spent a while in Col.Caldwell" said Carson

"Are you sure?" asked John

"Positive" said Carson "it appears that internally Col.Caldwell has aged over 3o years"

"So every second it is in you it takes a year of your life" said Mckay

"Well it makes sense I mean it is a wraith and they drain life" said Ronon

"But still, why not stick around longer in us?" asked Teyla

"Well Caldwell has the gene now, maybe it has something to do with that, and yesterday you were just in the way of John and Lorne" said Elizabeth

"Yeah but it didn't come after us" said John "unless his powers are still limited, he only had enough strength to get rid of Teyla and Ronon"

"Whatever the problem is we need to find a way to fight" said Elizabeth "how is your work on this coming Rodney?"

"We may have something, but we're not sure"

"Well keep me posted" said Weir

They all wondered off, apart from Mckay who was still waiting for something to keep him awake, as John and Elizabeth walked through the other door Teyla could have sworn she saw Elizabeth take John's hand, she queried this with Ronon and he agreed they were starting to look very intimate. Ronon and Teyla headed back up the hall.

"I think I'm going to get my kit on and head down to the control room" said Teyla "I can't sleep now"

"I know ho you feel" replied Ronon "I might join you if I can' sleep" they both headed for there separate rooms. Teyla changed into her kit and went to the control room. She went up to a young gentleman and said

"You're relieved, I'll take over"

"Yes, ma'am" replied the young gentleman, who headed for the halls. She stood next to the gate on the other side was another gentleman, who was also on duty. The room was lit by faint blue lights in the steps and in the columns. Up on the computers three men and in the conference room you could see Rodney and Radek arguing over whether or not something would work.

The morning came, but it was miserable, rain poured down on Atlantis, the shield was off, Elizabeth had said that she did not want to waste it's power on keeping the rain off. Teyla found the rain comforting she stood on the balcony to the control room with the rain poring down on her, she felt a presence at the door she looked over her shoulder and Ronon was there leaning into the doorway. She invited him over with her hand and he did so

"I don't have a balcony" said Ronon

"I do" said Teyla "but this one's got a better view"

"Teyla, Ronon, conference room, 2 minutes" said John from the doorway

"It seems every time we're together we get interrupted" said Teyla, the two of them headed out and up to the conference room. Rodney, Radek, Elizabeth were already there sat at the tables, Teyla and Ronon sat down and in came John followed by Carson, they both sat down and Elizabeth started

"How is Col.Caldwell?"

"I'm afraid he is not well, he is on deaths door, he is basically dying of old age."said Carson truly sorry, Elizabeth sighed and said

"Rodney tell me what you know"

"Well, it appears that the Ancients had a problem with ghosts, and were developing a weapon to get rid of them..." Radek butted in and said

"We found various information which indicated that the weapon is not nearly ready"

"Because?" asked Ronon

"Because as well as removing all the ghosts it gets rid of oxygen within 1000m"replied Rodney

"We believe, if we transport everyone to a different planet via the stargate and perform the operation with limited personnel in hazmats it could work..." said Radek

"Yes but the one problem would be getting everyone through the stargate without the ghost going through to" mentioned Rodney

"Where is this weapon then?" asked John

"Well you know that unidentified button in the control room, well that's it. Apparently they had many ghosts here back in the day" replied Rodney

"Thank God I didn't press it the other day"

"Yes" said Elizabeth with a slight sparkle in her eyes "OK, Teyla and Ronon you will assist the people going through the gate, Radek you will be in charge of the weapon..." John interrupted and said

"Hey, what about me? Why can't I be in charge of the button?"

"And me?" said Rodney

"You both have the gene, it only takes from those with the gene and I can't loose you John" she added on "nor you Rodney" not sounding to sincere "Carson you to will go through the gate and I will stay and make sure everyone goes through safely" Everyone headed for the main computers and Elizabeth spoke over the radio "_Attention all personnel, proceed to the gate room immediately anyone left behind will be cut off from life support_" "Dial one of the Alpha Sites" she said to the gentleman sat next to the DHD. Ronon and Teyla ran down to the gate and stood at either side heavily armed. The gentleman dialed the planet, and several military men started stepping through the gate, then civilians went through, a young doctor came up and whispered in Carson's ear.

Carson looked up and said "I'm afraid we just lost Col.Caldwell"

"Please still take him through" said Elizabeth a slight choke in her voice, Carson went to the infirmary, the several minutes later he returned with several doctors and Col.Caldwell in a stretcher, they all made there way through the gate. Followed by Rodney and John both looking miffed. The gate shut off and the four of them were left on Atlantis

"Ronon, Teyla bring up four hazmats please" the both of them left, then returned with two hazmats and the both of them already wearing there own. The four of them stood around the button

"It's here!" shouted Teyla and shooting along with Ronon "Press the button!" Radek stalled "NOW!" he pressed the button and the ghost let out a piercing noise, Teyla and Ronon both clamped there hands to there ears and collapsed to the floor, as the ghost diapered. Elizabeth bent over and checked the computer.

"We have life support in this area and it's making it's way through the city" Radek was a lot shake up and took off the top of Teyla and Ronon's hazmat, they had a pulse and were just unconscious again. Elizabeth waited a couple of minutes and dialed the alpha site

"_You are clear to come through John_" she said down the radio, suddenly the room was filling up and people were going back to there normal post.

Carson came running up and said "Col.Caldwell is alive!" Eliza beth smiled and said

"Take him down to the infirmary for a check over, and can we get Teyla and Ronon down there to" several doctors came up and took Ronon and Teyla away.

Down in the infirmary Ronon and Teyla were awake and heading up the stairs to the control room, and John and Elizabeth were next to Col.Caldwell.

"It returned all the life it took" said Carson "oh and Col.Caldwell you can leave when you want"

Back on the balcony in the pouring rain stood Teyla and Ronon kissing, the door opened, both Teyla and Ronon looked at the door and there stood John and Elizabeth ,hand in hand, it was obvious that Teyla and Ronon were up to something Teyla had her hands around Ronon's neck and Ronon's hands were around Teyla's waist. John and Elizabeth stood there for a few seconds a little stunned, then turned around and headed out, going to find an empty balcony for obvious reasons.

**- El Final -**


End file.
